


pie

by lynnearlington



Series: Fall Prompts 2k17 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/pseuds/lynnearlington
Summary: For the prompt:Kara and Lena attempt to bake the perfect pumpkin pie.





	pie

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote it as apple pie instead of pumpkin pie and then was too lazy to change it.

The smell of burnt  _something_  hits Lena’s nose the minute the elevator doors slide open and it confuses her a moment before she realizes it’s coming from her apartment and  _oh god what has Kara done now?_ **  
**

Kara’s safety isn’t really a concern considering fire won’t do much to the impervious Girl of Steel, but Lena spares a thought for the multitude of expensive things in their apartment and sighs.

As expected, Kara is bent over the oven in the kitchen and there’s smoke starting to fume out of the device. Lena can see the remains of previous attempts of whatever it is Kara’s trying to make littered over the counter. A pie from the looks of it.

Setting her bag down inside the door and throwing her keys onto the side table, Lena just steps over to a cabinet that stores their fire extinguisher and when Kara opens the oven door and pulls out a predictably  _on fire_  pie, Lena pulls the pin on the extinguisher and squeezes the trigger.

The space fills with a cloud of dry powder that comes bursting forward and puts the flames out, but also manages to cover Kara’s face and much of her upper body in white dust.

When it all settles, Kara - face covered in white - just blinks at Lena for a few seconds. “Hi,” she says softly and Lena laughs.

“Hi, darling,” Lena replies with a cheeky grin as she sets the fire extinguisher back down and watches Kara throw the burnt pie next to the others on the counter. “Care to explain the baked goods graveyard?”

“I was trying to bake a pie,” Kara says sheepishly as she grabs a dishtowel and starts to swipe at the powder all over her face.

Lena laughs softly and pushes forward, picking the towel out of her hands and taking over the task herself. “Sorry about the fire extinguisher,” she says.

“It was a little aggressive,” Kara replies, but she’s smiling as Lena wipes dust off her forehead. “Not like the fire can hurt me.” 

“Sure,” Lena agrees. “But what if it burnt the wine cooler?” 

Kara’s nose scrunches up in confusion. “The wine cooler can’t catch fire.” 

“I put nothing past you,” Lena teases and Kara rolls her eyes. 

“I had it under control,” Kara insists, but her there’s a faint blush in her cheeks barely visible under the sheet of white powder all over her face. 

“Why don’t you go shower and I’ll clean the kitchen,” Lena offers and Kara laughs.

“Or, I could just do both,” she says and with a sudden gust of air the space in front of her is empty and a barely detectable blur swashes through the kitchen.

Seconds later, Kara is standing back in front of her, cleaned and redressed and the counter is no longer littered with burnt pie. A stuffed garbage bag leans against the counter and Kara’s smiling.

Lena just shakes her head, still a bit awed whenever Kara uses her powers like that even after all these years.

“So why were we making pies?” Lena asks glancing at the ingredients Kara had left out on the counter.

Kara shrugs, fiddles with an apple that’s sitting there. “I wanted to make you apple pie,” she says casually, juggling the apple in her hand.

“Why didn’t you just…?” Lena gestures to her own eyes in a motion meant to indicate Kara’s ability to laser vision just about anything to the right temperature.

“Alex says it tastes better if I don’t,” Kara explains.

“I’m sure we can sacrifice a little taste for the sake of not burning our apartment down,” Lena jokes, but Kara frowns a bit. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Kara dismisses, but it’s so obviously forced that Lena feels even more confused. “I just really wish I could have made the pie right.”

“Why? It’s just a pie.”

“Apple pie,” Kara corrects, setting the apple back down on the counter, but not completely meeting Lena’s eyes.

“How festive,” Lena says, still not getting what’s going on, but trying to cheer Kara up. “I love apple pie.”

Kara looks up at that, but her expression is still close to unreadable. “I know,” she says. “You told me one of your favorite fall memories was making apple pie as a kid with your dad.”

It hits Lena then, what’s happening. She recalls mentioning the memory to Kara just a few days ago - how it had been one of the things she liked most about autumn before her dad passed.

“You were trying to make me apple pie,” Lena says but with realization behind it.

“And I failed,” Kara says with a grumpy crinkle to her brow that makes Lena want to smile. “None of those pies were close to edible. I swear ovens have some kind of vendetta against me.”

The line is delivered with a glare directed at the object in question and Lena laughs softly. “Don’t take it out on the oven.”

“I was just trying to make it perfect,” Kara complains with a sigh. “Maybe I should have just eyeballed it.”

“Darling,” Lena soothes, with a hand to Kara’s cheek. “That memory was - I mean - of course I like apple pie, but it was honestly more about doing it with my father. It’s a fond memory because he took the time to do it with me.”

Kara nods, smiles softly, but Lena can tell she hasn’t completely assuaged her so she picks up Kara’s hand and presses an affectionate kiss against her knuckles. “It was very sweet of you, but why don’t you and I try to make it together this time and it will be our memory?” Lena offers and this time Kara’s eyes brighten a bit.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Lena says. “I love making new memories with you.”

Kara pushes forward, kisses her swiftly. “I promise not to burn it this time,” she says before moving away to where a recipe book is laying open on the counter.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Lena laughs, unbuttoning her shirtsleeves and rolling them up her arms.

–

They do in fact end up burning the next pie but it’s only because Kara looks so cute with flour on her cheek and a bright smile that Lena  _has_  to kiss her,  _has_  to press her up against the counter until Kara retaliates and lifts her up off her feet.

The smell of smoke is the only thing that alerts them to their distraction. Half-clothed, hair in disarray and kiss swollen lips, Kara jumps up from her perch over Lena’s body and pulls a smoking apple pie out of the oven with a laugh.

Lena props up on her elbows from her position on the kitchen floor and watches as Kara throws yet another charred black pie into the sink with a clank and laughs along with her.

“We have to make another one,” Kara sighs, falling back over onto Lena’s side with a slight pout.

“I don’t know,” Lena says, scratching her fingers up into Kara’s hair and against her scalp. “This is a pretty good memory already.”

A bright smile turns her direction and Kara dances her fingers up Lena’s hipbone. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lena murmurs, craning her neck to kiss Kara.

“I bet I can make it better,” Kara says, shifting more fully on top of Lena.

Lena laughs against Kara’s mouth. “I bet you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on [tumblr](http://lynnearlington.tumblr.com/post/166823608860/fall-prompt-kara-and-lena-attempt-to-bake-the)


End file.
